


Messages

by MGirl113



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Bromance, Cell Phones, Cute, Cute Harry, Cute Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Cute Louis, Cute Niall, Cute Zayn, Friendship, Harry-centric, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis-centric, M/M, Mentioned Liam, Niall-centric, OT5, One Direction One Shot, Song Lyrics, Texting, Zayn-centric, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGirl113/pseuds/MGirl113
Summary: Sequel to Messages by MGirl112 (my old accont)  read that one first!





	Messages

_Zayn's Phone_

 

_To: Neil_

 

_You: hey Niall_

_Neil: yeh_

_You: remember that time when Lou and Harry spammed us with song lyrics_

_Neil: and Liam_

_You: yeah but he doesn't count cuz peer pressure_

_Neil: I guess that's tru_

_Neil: no ones hurting my daddy Direction_

_You: bro_

_You: uh_

_Neil: NVM_

_Neil: anyways_

_Neil: what about it?_

_You: let's get back at them_

_Neil: what_

_You: y'know, good ol revenge n shit_

_Neil: you've been watching too much reality tv_

_You: fuck you_

_You: u don't know that_

_Neil: but what about that time when_

_You: nope_

_Neil: but how about_

_You: nope_

_Neil: but you said_

_You: nope_

_You: nope_

_You: nope_

_You: nopE_

_You: noPE_

_You: nOPE_

_You: NOPE_

_Neil: damn okay then_

_You: *deeply exhales_

_Neil: lol_

_You: anyways_

_You: let's have some fun shall we_

_Neil: sure why tf not_

_You: nice_

_You: les go_

_Louis' Phone_

_To: Hazza <3_

_(Phone Call)_

_"No you hang up."_

_"(Giggles) No you hang up!"_

_"No you hang-" bing!  "Huh?"_

_"What is it, Louis?"_

_"Oh, it's-" bing! "-nothing..."_

_"Babe? Why do you keep p-" bing! "-ing?"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"What's going-" bing! "-on?"_

_"Some bloke keeps texting-" bing! "GOD" bing! "-DAMNIT!"_

_"Lou, calm d-" bing!_

_"Hold on, love. I gotta take care of something."_

_"Okay I'm gonna take a nap then."_

_"Kay, sweetheart. Bye!"_

_(End of Call)_

_********_

_To: Zayner, Irish, Hazza <3_

_Group Chat_

_Zayner: hey Lou_

_Irish: hey Haz_

_Zayner: hi_

_Irish: hello_

_Zayner: vas happenin_

_Irish: omg throwback_

_Zayner: lol_

_You: guys stopppppp_

_Irish: finally you reply!_

_Zayner: that took too long_

_You: wtf guys just remove me from the chat_

_Irish: hmm how about_

_Irish: suck my d_

_Zayner: bro_

_You: bro_

_Irish:  ..._

_Irish: Angelica remind me what we're looking for_

_Zayner: what_

_Irish: *zayn_

_Irish: Zayn...I meant Zayn hehe_

_Zayner: uh huh okay then_

_You: guys is this really why you texted?_

_You: cut to the chase man_

_Zayner: chase...chase_

_You: what?_

_Irish: a chase? What exactly is a chase, Louis_

_You: your mother's tits_

_Irish: a chase, as in like_

_Irish: a race?_

_You: sure_

_You: whatever helps you sleep at night_

_Zayner: and what do you do in races?_

_You: fall on your faces and sweat?_

_Irish: answer tHE QUESTION LOUIS_

_You: WTF MAN?_

_Zayner: NIALL!_

_Irish: SORRY_

_Zayner: just answer said question, Lou._

_Zayner: what do you do in races?_

_You: idfk...you run?_

_You: why is this important to the conversation?_

_Irish: running...that's a lot of running_

_Zayner: are you ready?_

_You: ready for what?_

_You: guys?_

_You: what are you doing_

_Irish: THIS TIME IM READY TO RUN_

_Zayner: ESCAPE FROM THE CITY AND FOLLOW THE SUN_

_Irish: CUZ I WANNA B YOURS_

_Irish: DONT YOU WANNA BE MINE_

_Zayner: I DONT WANNA GET LOST IN THE DARK OF THE NITE_

_Irish: Louisssss_

_You: what is it you incompetent leprechaun_

_Zayner: sing with us! XD_

_You:  ..._

_Irish: come on!_

_Zayner: it'll be fun :D_

_You:  ...._

_You: ....._

_You: as you wish_

_Irish: wAiT_

_Zayner: what_

_You: THIS TIME IM READY TO RUN_

_You: ESCAPE FROM THE CITY AN FOLLOW THE SUN_

_You: CUZ I WANNA BE FREE_

_You: AND I WANNA BE YOURS_

_You: I WILL NEVER LOOK BACK NOW IM RE_

_You: EEEEEEEEEEE_

_You: EEAAAAAAAAAAAADY TO RUN_

_Zayner: STOP_

_Irish: DONT_

_Zayner: BRO_

_You: Why?_

_Irish: DONT ACTUALLY TEXT THE LYRICS!_

_You: but u told me to?_

_You: I'm confused_

_Zayner: We DiDnT tHiNk YoUd AcTuAlLy Do It_

_You: why wouldn't you expect me to?_

_You: I love that song! :D_

_Irish: NO THATS NOT HOW IT WORKS_

_You: don't u even think about trying to spam me_

_You: I'm king at this shit_

_Zayner: wHaT tHe FuCk_

_You: StOp TyPiNg LiKe YoU'rE hAvInG a sEizUrE_

_Zayner: fuck u man_

_You: fuck u man_

_Irish: SHUSH_

_Irish: CHECK YO PROFANITY BOYS_

_You: CHECK YOUR ASS_

_You: PUT A CORK IN IT_

_Irish: WHY DONT YOU SHOVE A CORK UP YOUR DICKHOLE_

_Zayner: WHAT THE HELL_

_Irish: DONT FUCKING SWEAR_

_Hazza <3: GUYS STAHP TYPINGG_

_Hazza <3: I WAS SLEEPING_

_You: aw I'm sorry my bby_

_You: forgive me darlin_

_You: I wuv u_

_Zayner: FUCKING WHIPPED_

_Irish: cream_

_Zayner: what_

_Hazza <3: mm yummy_

_You: yum yum ;)_

_Irish: XD_

_Zayner: ew_

_Zayner: get a room_

_Hazza <3: we're in a chat room _

_Hazza <3: does that count _

_You: haha_

_Irish: haha_

_Zayner: ..._

_Zayner: ha._

_Hazza:  :(_

_Hazza: you don't like my jokes, zayniepoo?_

_Irish: ooooh_

_You: zaynie?_

_Zayner: zaynie?_

_Irish: Niall?_

_You: what's with the nicknames alluvasudden_

_Hazza <3: wdym_

_You: fucking zaynie poo?_

_Irish: ooh tension_

_Zayner: wtf_

_You: I'm getting jelly over heer:(_

_Hazza: aw my poor bby_

_You:  '3'_

_You: don't u wuv me_

_Hazza: of course I do Boobear_

_You: yay nicknames fun_

_Zayner: I am so uncomfortable right now_

_Irish: shhhhhhhhhhzaynshhhhhhh_

_Irish: my ship is sailing_

_Hazza: my smol bean_

_You: tehe_

_Hazza: itty bitty sunshine_

_You: tehee_

_Hazza: my sweet cheeks baby cakes_

_You: teehee_

_Hazza: lil baby hedgehog_

_You: wait what?_

_You: nO_

_Irish: XD_

_Zayner: XD_

_You: no_

_You: I am not a hedgehog_

_Hazza: yes you are_

_You: not this shit again_

_You: nobody actually thinks that_

_You: I don't look like a hedgehog at all_

_Hazza:  ..._

_Irish:  ...._

_Zayner: ....._

_You: what?_

_Irish: (image attached)_

_Zayner: (image attached)_

_Hazza: (image attached)_

_You:  ..._

_You: YOU CANT PROVE ANYTHING_

_Harry's Phone_

_*LouBear left the conversation_

_You: no!_

_You: Boobear!_

_You: I'm sorry_

_You:  :(_

_You: come back_

_You: I miss u_

_DJ Malik: you know he isn't seeing your messages right_

_You: LoUiS_

_Nialler: oh for fucks sake_

_DJ Malik: sUCH PROFANITY NIALL_

_*Nialler added LouBear to the conversation_

_LouBear: hi_

_You: hi_

_LouBear: hi?_

_You: Oops_

_Nialler: lol_

_DJ Malik: omg just make out already_

_Nialler: what_

_You: ..._

_LouBear:  ...._

_You: ok_

_DJ Malik: what_

_Nialler: what_

_*LouBear left the conversation_

_*You left the conversation_

_Niall's Phone_

_To: InZayn_

_You: what just happened_

_InZayn: idfk_

_You: ..._

_InZayn: ..._

_You: what now_

_InZayn: idk_

_InZayn: hbu_

_You: the wanna make two gays feel awkward?_

_InZayn: fuck yes_

_*New Group Chat Created_

_To: InZayn, Haz, Lewis_

_You: hey guys_

_You: heyyy_

_InZayn: what's up?_

_InZayn: y'all doing the dirty dirty_

_You: lol_

_InZayn: you bad bad bois_

_You: are u Bradford bad boi again?_

_InZayn: yeh_

_InZayn: one does not simply stop being Bradford bad boi_

_You: omg lol_

_InZayn: haha_

_You: so Haz_

_You: Louis_

_InZayn: Louis? Wth Niall_

_You: ?????_

_InZayn: you know he's not gonna respond to that_

_You: oh rly._

_You: what would h suggest then?_

_InZayn: this._

_InZayn: Queen?_

_Lewis: what_

_You: !?!?!?_

_You: WHAT!!?_

_InZayn:  ;D_

_Lewis: what do u want_

_InZayn: u sure took lots of time to reply_

_Lewis: so what_

_You: what took you so long?_

_Lewis: I was hanging out with Harry...?_

_InZayn: uh huh..._

_InZayn: so what exactly were you two doing?_

_Lewis: ..._

_You: • U -_

_Lewis: we were watching Netflix_

_You: uh huh._

_You: so Netflix n chill then_

_InZayn: XD_

_You: NO!_

_You: we didn't do anything dirty, guys_

_You: sure Jan_

_InZayn: so why don't we bring Harry into the conversation_

_Lewis: what?_

_Lewis: WAIT NO_

_*InZayn added Haz to the conversation_

_Haz: hi guys_

_Lewis: Harry don't listen to them_

_InZayn: hey Harry_

_Haz: hey Zayn_

_You: so, Harry?_

_Haz: yeah?_

_Lewis: shut up guys!!!_

_You: what we're u and Louis doing the past couple minutes, huh?_

_Lewis: I told you guys we didn't do anything dirty_

_Haz: we had sex, why?_

_InZayn: XD_

_Lewis: HARRY!!!!_

_You: I KNEW IT_

_Haz: what?_

_Lewis: HAZZA WTF_

_Haz: what?_

_Haz: they wanted to know_

_Lewis: ughhhhhh_

_Lewis: whatever_

_Haz: aw bby are u mad at me?_

_Haz:  :(_

_You: we're still here u know..._

_Lewis: I could never be mad at you, Harry_

_Lewis: :)_

_InZayn: guys get a room_

_Haz: <3_

_Lewis: ily_

_InZayn: ew_

_Haz: ily2_

_You: guys..._

_Lewis:  :)_

_InZayn: guys...?_

_Haz: ilysm honey_

_Lewis: me too baby cakes_

_Haz: sweet cheeks_

_Lewis: Hazza bear_

_Haz: tiny baby_

_Lewis: lil froggie prince_

_Haz: lil hedgehog_

_Lewis: what?_

_Lewis: NO!_

_InZayn: here we go again..._

_You: GUYS!_

_Lewis: what_

_Haz: what_

_InZayn: what_

_You: Liam just texted me. We have an interview in 10 minutes!!!!!!!_

_Lewis: WHAT_

_Haz: WHAT_

_InZayn: WHAT_

_InZayn: GUYS WE GOTTA GO!_

_Haz: ok guys bye_

_*Haz left the conversation_

_Lewis: well, there goes my ride_

_Lewis: bye_

_*Lewis left the conversation_

_InZayn: gotta go do my hair_

_InZayn: bye!_

_*InZayn left the conversation_

_You: and I need to wrap up this story_

_You: bye guys! :D_

_*You left the conversation_

**Author's Note:**

> here are the pictures that niall, zayn and harry sent.
> 
> NIALL:https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjirJf3hLnUAhVE7CYKHcKpDpcQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fhedgehoggyxlou&psig=AFQjCNE6eNQaYkN2SA2EmB6pKxF-wB0zyQ&ust=1497382034015091  
> ZAYN:https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiO75KHhbnUAhUEZCYKHYvzBP8QjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fweheartit.com%2Fentry%2F173134634&psig=AFQjCNE6eNQaYkN2SA2EmB6pKxF-wB0zyQ&ust=1497382034015091  
> HARRY:https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwigs-qShbnUAhXHPCYKHUoEAOUQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F487585097134574464%2F&psig=AFQjCNE6eNQaYkN2SA2EmB6pKxF-wB0zyQ&ust=1497382034015091


End file.
